Mammon
Mammon is one of the Masters that Lucifer had given new power to following the extinction of the Nephilim at the hands of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He was one of Samael's rivals. History Initially considered a enemy of the demon lord Lucifer, Mammon's one time rival came to him one day with a offer he couldn't refuse, a vast arsenal of Edenian artifacts in exchange for the Demon Lord's soul upon his death. Darksiders Genesis War and Strife confronted Mammon in a effort to learn about his master's plans. Fearing for his life the demon lord attempted to bribe the horsemen by flinging his various treasures at them. Though it almost worked his antics annoyed Strife to the point he simply shot the Demon Lord in the head. However this Mammon is revealed to be an illusion created using his magic mirror and the fight with the real one soon begins. During the battle Mammon attacks by swimming through his riches in a crude attempt to sneak up on the duo as well as making full use of a arsenal of magical artifacts including a giant floating hammer, a book that constantly spews magic attacks, a mirror that produces Mammon copies and a casket that manufactures a endless supply of skeletal warriors. Though the fight with Mammon is grueling he remains defiant to the end as he refuses to divulge any information on either Lucifer or the Animus and for his loyalty gets his head blown off. As for Mammon's riches Strife notes they will likely be seized by Samael so that he can rebuild his army. Personality Mammon is a greedy, cunning, sniveling Demon. Through means that haven't been made entirely clear yet he has accumulated a vast amount of wealth, enough that he is able to swim through it and fight on it, with the implication that Lucifer was the one to give it to him. Initially portraying himself as a coward when he was confronted by War and Strife this is revealed to be little more than a ruse perpetrated through the use of one of his magical artifacts. Such is his loyalty to Lucifer that when he weapons were exhausted and Strife's gun rested against his head he refused to divulge any information on Lucifer, though as War noted Strife wouldn't have spared him either way. Powers Mammon is a weak demon in spite of his status as a master. However, he makes up for this difference in ability with a vast arsenal of weapons. He also demonstrates the ability to swim through his vast treasure hoard, likely stemming from practice. Weapons Among the items Mammon uses to fight are: *Magical Hammer: A giant floating hammer far too large and cumbersome to be wielded by hand, especially for Mammon himself. It floats around his treasure room and slams down when it's found someone who is not welcome inside. *Magical Mirror: A mirror that produces copies of Mammon. *Magical Casket: Described as a large wardrobe that constantly produces a limitless supply of undead warriors to swarm intruders. *Magical Book: A magical book of spells that acts like a turret firing off magic spells at the Demon Lord's enemies. Gallery Darksiders-Mammon1.JPG Darksiders-genesis-mammon.jpg Category:Demons Category:Darksiders Genesis Category:Darksiders Genesis Characters Category:Bosses